


Her Curse.

by OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen/pseuds/OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever writers post as a pose to a readers review which is ironically how this all came about! A few little rows of words about our Queen Regina inspired by a fabulously fashioned fanfiction written by a new found friend called Cursed and SwanQueen of course! *tips stetson. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Curse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlovebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019851) by [justlovebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/pseuds/justlovebt). 



Unjustly unloved,  
And used like a tool,  
Blind to her beloved,  
Betrayed by a fool.

Sacrifice brought hell,  
Mirrors mock her past,  
Reflect how she fell,  
Hence the curse was cast.

Fire it does burn,  
But memories more,  
Hope left like an urn,  
Love her very core.

Sleeping death unless,  
Loves truth shall prevail,  
First they must confess,  
To begin their tale.


End file.
